Monster In Paris
by MarinetteStrings
Summary: /••••••••••••••••••/ Summary: "MARINETTE YOUR ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Marinettes mom yelled and that's when Marinette woke up instant and got ready quickly before leaping down the stairs to give her mom and dad a hug and kiss and grabbing her lunch then zooming out the door... Marinette raced down the street to get to school so she wasn't late.
1. Ch1: Monster In Paris

"MARINETTE YOUR ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!" Marinettes mom yelled and that's when Marinette woke up instant and got ready quickly before leaping down the stairs to give her mom and dad a hug and kiss and grabbing her lunch then zooming out the door...

Marinette raced down the street to get to school so she wasn't late while doing so she almost ran over a cat...a Black Cat

Finally Marinette got to class and rubbed the back of her neck giving an excuse to the teacher why she was late. "I-I...u-uh I slept in...uh thinking it was the weekend!"

The teacher eyed her suspiciously before telling her to go take a seat

Marinette sighed and sat next to Alya her best friend

"Wow Girl! It's nice you showed up to class that's Not 10 minutes late!!"

Marinette groaned and puffed at her friend

"Aaalya!! Ssshhhh!!! We are suppose to be paying attention..."

Alya smirked and rubbed Marinette back

"When do we ever pay attention"

"Alya and Marinette, do you have anything to say to the class?!"

The teacher growled

Both girls straighten up and told her no

—Time Skip to Lunch—

Alya ran up to Marinette with her phone in hand

"Mari!!!! MARI!!!! Look look!!!! There's a monster in Paris!!"

Marinette looked up and lifted an eyebrow

"There is no such thing as mon..." Marinette saw what Alya had on her phone and froze

"sters...ALYA WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!!!"

Alya kinda got startled and almost dropped her phone

"Shh!!! No one else knows!!! But I saw it outside kinda in the alley way...idk but it might be real!!"

Marinette was lost for words but shook the thought of the monster in Alyas picture and pictured it as a prank someone wanted to pull

"It's just a costume!!! Monsters aren't real!!"

Alya sighed and closed her eyes and hummed "maybe your right it might be a costume...monsters are only in fairy tails!!"

Marinette and Alya laughed a little at the thought of a real monster in Paris

"I'm still hungry after eating my lunch...wanna head to my bakery when there's a break?"

Alya nodded her head and finished eating her food and both girls were chatting before the bell rang for the next class

—After School—

Marinette and Alya walked together out of school when a boy called Alyas name

"Hey!!! Alya!!!!"

Both girls turned to look to see a boy named nino waving at them

Marinette grinned and silently giggled at Alya and nino

"Hey nino!!! What do you want?"

Nino rubbed the back of his neck then said

"Well I was wondering if you'd like ...to um eat somewhere...? If you want to"

Alya looked unsure how to answer but Marinette smiled and told her that it's fine

Alta huffed Mari and thanked her before going over to nino and walking with him

Marinette walked home saying bye to Alya and nino and taking off her book bag

"Uuuuggggh...finally schools over..."

Maris mom came threw the kitchen to see how Mari's day at school went

"Hey sweetie!!! How was today!!"

Marinette shrugged

"It was great!!! Me Alya talked a lot at lunch about how silly if there was a monster in Paris !!!"

Marinettes mom chuckled and left Marinette to go upstairs and design

But before she did Marinettes mom turned back to ask "Hey Marinette could you please buy some groceries for me ...I'm kinda busy making bread and cookies with your father..."

Marinette smiled and agreed and her mom handed her money for the food and then she headed out to buy the groceries

...welll it took forever because she was clumsy with the eggs and kinda dropped them and freaked out and kept saying sorry to the worker who was cleaning her mess up but after that everything was fine when she got out ...but it was dark and Marinette kinda got uneasy because of the monster picture went into her mind so she tried to shake the image out of her mind and walk back to the bakery

Buts that's when she got grabbed by her wrist and pulled into a alley

A older man hummed

"Ooh? It seems like I got a cutie"

Marinette froze and started to think the worst things that might happen

"Oh don't be scared...it's will feel nice when I'm done with you"

Marinette gave a disgusted look and pushed him away and tried to run

But he grabbed her wrist again and pushed her against the wall groping her breast

Marinette eyes watered

Is this were I get raped...is it we're I'll be taken away from my family ... 'SMASH'

Marinette and the older dude looked into the darkness only to see green cat eyes stare at them

"Ugh a stupid cat...that doesn't matter let's keep going..."

"N-no!! S-stop please!!!"

The cat eyes looked the man and hissed

"You made a mistake..touching her"

The man looked startled and looked around and still Marinette struggled to get him off but that's when a giant black think attacked the man with its claws digging into his skin making him bleed

Marinette was terrified by now but she ran and hide behind a trash can only to hear the screams and the whimpers the man gave when that giant creature hissed and said something she couldn't hear

After a few moments the screams were gone and she started hearing something walk towards her

She hide her face in her legs and cried

And that's when something was sniffing her

She looked up to see emerald cat eyes look at her she screamed which scared the cat monster to which it yowled and hide on the other side of the trash can and whimpered

Marinette stopped and looked confused

Why was the creature scared it was taller then her!!!

"I-I'm s-sorry..." it whimpered from the other side and Marinette gasped

It can speak!!!

Marinette released her bags and crawled to the other side of the trash can to see the creature...it looked Like a large black cat just a little human...the monster in alyas picture

Marinette gasped and rubbed her crying eyes and stopped to reach for the monsters ears and when she did it flinched and it's eyes snapped open to look at her startled

She quickly retreated her hand and looked at the large cat... it's eyes I've never noticed it's eyes looked slightly human

Marinette squeaked when the thing asked

"Are you alright...did he hurt you"

Marinette shook her head and the cat sighed

"Your scared of me..."

Marinette was took back by his words

He's sad I'm afraid of him..but why? He is a freaky creature

Marinette couldn't say anything ...so she nodded in response

The cat sighed again and looked at its paws

It looks so sad...what should I do!! It saved me after all

Marinette hummed then got an idea

And quickly reached her hand out to pet the giant cat on the head and when she did she felt that it's fur was so soft she kept petting it and heard it start purring

She took her hand away and look at it adoring and it was staring at her looking like it's embarrassed by purring it started to stand "u-uh..why'd you do that?"

Marinette stood up with it and smiled

"To thank you for s-saving me...uh"

The cat looked surprised but happy

It's long tail flickered behind it

"Do you have a ...well name?"

The cat looked at her and smiled

"Yes..it's Chat Noir..."

she heard him purr some more

And smiled

"Well...thank you chat noir for saving m-me"

Marinette still was a Little's scared of chat noir but grabbed her groceries and was ready to walk home

When she started to walk home she noticed chat following

"Um..w-why are you f-following m-me"

Chats green eyes pierced her like a bullet

"Well I can't let you get hurt again can I..that's just not how it goes with me ...even if I'm a monster"

Marinette looked at him then turned away too scared to look and continued walking and when she got to the bakery she thanks the strange monster and went inside to look for her parents and hug then and tell them what happened...

Words-1404

Hand cramps- 15

Yay no cliffhanger !!!!!!! But I hope you like the story ...please read it


	2. Ch2 ChatNoir Visit

Marinette POV:

...I saw a monster..a real monster..we talked..OMG I HAVE TO TELL ALYA!!!

I woke up and frantically got ready for school still i was scared of chat noir ...he may pounce on me !!!

I finally got done dressing and ran down stairs and My mom looked at me concerned

"Marinette ...are you okay going to school...are you still scared?"

I stopped and thought then sighed I don't think I'll be able to really pay attention in class...and I'm kinda scared to walk by myself

"No...I'm not okay mama..I'm still scared walking by myself" I told my mom

She looked at me with worry in her eyes

But she shook her head and sent me up stairs to go relax

I can't think!!! Ugh what is happening... i sit at my desk and open up my diary and started to write what happened yesterday...after a few hours of writing it turned night and i was already getting tired...thats when i heard three taps on my balcony i ignore the sound thinking its just a tree branch but i heard it again..a little softer so I go to open the window just to check and that's when I climbed out of the window and hit my head on something and that's when I heard a soft groan...the monster cat

"EEEEKKK!!!!" I almost fell but he caught me and sat me down and backed away

"S-sorry...I just wanted to visit..." he stopped but then smirked and said

"My puuurrr-incess~" I was startled ...what did he say?

"U-uh...what did you say" he went tense

"N-nothing" I eyed him suspiciously then he hid behind his fluffy tail

I got up but stayed away from him

"Why are you here and how do u know we're I live !!!!" I hissed and he burrowed into his fur more and whimpered "I just wanted to see if you were okay and I was bored...and remember I took you home?"

He mumbled I flushed in embarrassment

"O-oh..."

Chat looked up shyly and stood up...and I sighed and climbed into my room

Chat stood there flickering his tail confused

"Chat! Your aloud in ?! Come on!!"

Chat look at me and smiled and climbed in and sat on my bed like a cat would

"Thank you!!!" I smiled at him he's so cute

And that's when I hear my gate creek open my eyes widen as I turn around to see Alya starring at chat and he fluffed up and hissed claws digging into my bed

"M-MONSTER!!!! HE IS REAL!!" I ran to her and pulled her in and locked the gate behind her and cupped her mouth

"SSSHHH SSH!!! I know we met yesterday!!! I'm still terrified but DONT scared him he's shy ..."

I Whispered to Alya and she nodded still freaking out I ran over to chat ran into my bathroom he was hiding in the bath tub

"Chat!! It's okay she's my friend ...just let me help you and you guys can become friends...o-ok" I put my arm around and he does the same but he was kinda digging his sharp claws in my shoulder I whimpered but took the pain and walked out and made him sit next to a sweating Alya

"H-hi?" He said and Alya just looked at me like she thought she was crazy but I nodded my head

"Uhh..h-hi..um I-I'm Alya...Marinettes friend" he was avoiding eye contact

"I'm...c-chat noir nice to meet y-you"

They shook...uh hand to paw Alyas eyes sparkled "aaah!!! your sooo soft!!!" After a few minutes she basically started petting him which made him purr and I laughed leaving them be and went down stairs to grab a snack and when she went back she saw chat laying down on her bed looking at some pictures on the wall

She turned to see him looking at some pictures of this model with blonde hair

"Oh that's marinettes OOF" I tackled Alya before she spilled my secret

"ALYA DONT TELL HIM!!!" I growled and lightly patted her face whimpering

"Tell me what?" Chat asked

Alya was going to tell him but I whimpered and begged her not to Alya sighed and rubbed marinettes back

"It's not important!!! Ok chat" chat nodded his head and stopped looking at the pictures and got up walking over to us and that's when he fell

"Chat!!! Are you okay!!"

He hissed in pain but look up at me and said "I'm fine!! Really!! But I have to go...it's getting late...okay"

He got up and jumped out my window

Alya and I looked at each other

"...I'm still uncomfortable with him around but maybe we can become friends ..."

—Next Day— I walk into school tired... i wasn't late this time just i was worried about what happened to chat last night...it was like his leg gave out the teacher ran into the class and shut the door quietly and looked around scared "class...um we are having a lock down right now so get in the corner of the class room so it doesnt see you." we all huddled and the teacher did too

i pushed my way to the teacher and when i got to her i asked "what is the lock down for?"my teacher looked at me and sighed "this large cat just jumped threw the window of the school and started to walk on hind legs...we dont know if its dangerous.." i tensed..chat is in my school what does he want..i stood up and headed for the door the teacher yelled at me to sit down but i ignored her i reached for the door handle and opened it and went out of the class room and shut the door i was basically stomping down the metal stairs looking for chat and thats when i saw him... i ran to the giant cat and tackled him "AAHHH!! m-marinette what are you doing?" he grabbed me and held onto me so we wouldnt fall "I should be asking you that question chat!!! why are you at my school!!! the police are probably coming!!" his ears drew down and hissed at the word police "well...i wanted to go to school to see what it is like...so im just looking for your class okay" i groaned and grabbed his tail and dragged him to my class and knocked on the door the teacher looked at chat and looked at me and looked horrified "JUST LET ME IN AND THIS GIANT CAT IS HARMLESS!!!!" the teacher sent someone to open the door and I snarl and chat just looked uncomfortable

But we walked in the class room and I pulled chat with me

"Okay...did anyone call the police?"

The teacher nodded and said she did

"Well...call them and say it was a mistake ...a kid was dressed in a costume"

"No!! This thing could hurt us all!!"

I groaned

"So help me...I WILL STICK THIS GIANT CAT ONTO YOU IF YOU DONT!!!"

The other students begged the teacher to call them and tell them what I said and she did

—still school..sucks—

"Ugh finally!!!"

The class dismissed

Me and Chat walked out of class and I grabbed his arm to pull him down

"You need to go okay...I heard the someone still called the police ...please chat!! And why did you want to be here in the first place!!!"

I hissed at him but stopped when started to look sad

"I'm sorry chat..I just worry about you!! Just your have to go please we can talk at my house!!!"

Chat smiled and went out of sight going somewhere

"I wish I knew where he's going..."

Words-1319

Cramps-0 (yay!!)

Hoped you liked the first chapter and this one too!!!!!! I'm just doodling some MariChat Au pictures hehe..

Linkylab is out!!!


	3. Ch3: Adrian Agreste

Marinettes POV:

Today is Saturday and I was working on some dolls for Alya for a gift...I might make one for chat

I sighed and put my needle down and slowly rubbed my temples to relax...

"I need to take a break..."

"A break from what princess?"

I halted and looked at my bed where I heard the voice and saw chat laying there giving his finalist grin

"Kitty!!!!! You can't just break into my house when you want to!!" Chat laughed and his tail flickered "haha!! You can't stop this alley cat from seeing his favourite person!" He looked at me and I smirked

It's been a few months since we first met and since then we became best friends...other then Alya he's gave me this nickname 'princess' and I gave him 'kitty or Chaton'

"Well I was just taking a break from making a doll for Alya for a gift" he tilted his head in confusion

"It's for Valentine's Day!! I also made one for nino Alyas boyfriend!! We are all friends and I'm also making one for Adri- I mean for someone else"

Chat crawled off my bed and went over to me and purred "are you planning to make me one? Princess?" I huffed at the name and got up from my chair

"Maybe..I don't know I'm making a nino doll for Alya and Alya doll for nino and some chocolates too" I swear I could see saliva drip from chats mouth

"Cats can't have chocolate!! So I might just make you a doll"

"Of who?" Chat asked and I stopped I didn't know who

"Well..who do you like?" Chat looked at me

"Well I like you!!" He is so innocent "chat!! I mean 'like like' who do you love?" I looked at him and he looked like he was thinking

"Mmmh...I don't know"

I think of something and I smile at him

"Well I can can make you me! Because we are best friends! Right" his eyes lit up and his tail started wagging

"Yeah! You can make me a doll of you for being best friends!!!"

I smiled and started to scratch chats chin and told him to stay put while I go grab something

I went down stairs to see mama and papa working in the kitchen

"Hello mama!! Hello papa can I have a macaroon? Maybe two"

Mama answered with a yes and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and and went back up stairs to see chat staring at my posters on the wall

"Um chat?" He jumped and looked at me eyes wide as plates

"AH..um h-hey m-mari!" I tilted my head and shut my trap door and walked over to him

"Um chat would you like to try a macaroon?" He nodded his head and took one and shoved it in his mouth eating it whole I just stared at him while he ate it

He acts like he hasn't been fed in days

"Um..chat? Do you like it?" He looked at me with his mouth full and nodded his head violently

"Chat!! Stop you'll hurt your neck!" He stopped quickly and swallowed and smiled

"Um hey chat would you like to take a walk with me it's almost dark" "sure Mari" I smiled and went down my stairs bringing my jacket with me "mama papa I'm going to take a walk!!" I waited for a response

"Okay sweetie!!! Be careful!!" "I will!!! Bye bye!!" I walked out of the bakery and stood in the alley way next to my room and called for chat after a few minutes he came out and jumped down swiftly

And that's when I started walking and he walked next to me

Awkwardly we stayed silent then I saw his face he's think of something...

"Chat? What are you think about?"

He looked at me with those emerald eyes of his

"O-oh..I'm think of those posters on your wall. The blonde boy?" I tended up but kept walking hoping he didn't notice

"H-him?! He's a famous model and his father is my idol I want to be a fashion designer one day!" Chat looked at me and smiled slightly

"Okay..so what's his name?" I flushed and tried not to stutter

"H-his n-name is Adrian Agreste an she used to go to my school!! Me,nino,Alya, and Adrian were friends" chats wars twitches and his brows furrowed

"Were friends?" Chat asked

"I-I mean..he went missing one year ago..Alya and I went to look for him every day b-but.." I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry but the tears formed in my eyes

"T-the p-p-police never found him just his white button up shirt ripped up..they assume he is dead...but I disagree...he has to be alive" the tears were running now and chat noticed when I stopped walking

Chats POV:

I was listening to marinette then noticed she stopped walking I turned around to see her crying my heart shattered and I ran up to her and hugged her

"Mari what's wrong?!" I whimpered my ears folding down as i feel her gripping my fur

"Wwaaaahhh!!!!! C-chat!! I-I m-miss h-him so m-much!!! I-I d-didn't get the c-chance t-to t-tell h-him I love him!!!!" She cried into my chest and I was startled by her words...she loved...Adrien? I felt my heart swell but it was stopped when I heard marinettes muffled cries

I rubbed her back and hushed her trying to calm her down

"Ssh..shh Mari it's okay...it'll be okay...let's get you home..."

I felt Mari nod her head while sniffling some words that sounded like my name

And I picked her up and walked to the alley way next to her home and jumped up to her balcony going threw her unlocked window landing on her bed

"Mari...your home..." I said but there wasn't a response..and that's when I heard a snore from her and sighed I laid her down on her bed and took her jacket off and her shoes and she still had her uncomfortable clothes on... "oh boy..." I wheezed and I went to her drawers looking for some pjs she could wear... I found a sleeping shirt and some fuzzy pants

I took a gulp of air and I took her pants off first It felt like my lungs stopped so I quickly put her fuzzy pants on and sighed in relief then I took her shirt off and I think I started staring but I put her sleeping shirt on and took her clothes and threw them on the floor and look I looked at her

I sighed the moon was shinning on her and it made her lips shine..they looked soft...

UGH WHAT??? What am I thinking she's my best friend!!!

I stand up getting ready to leave but my tail being grabbed and I turned to see marinette awake and holding my tail

"Chat...don't leave! Stay over...I don't want to be alone.." she whimpered and I smiled

"Okay princess...just fur tonight" she giggled at the pun I made and laid her head down fall asleep and I joined her

Sweet dreams princess

Words- 1235

Cramps-0.1

Sorry about the writers block

BUT I FINALLY F*CKING TYPED THE THIRD CHAPTER

Okay have a good day/night


	4. Ch:4 Rainy Days

Marinettes POV:

Today at school it started to rain and I forgot my umbrella so I had to walk home in the rain. Alya tried to give me her umbrella but I insisted she kept it

"Come on girl!! It's pouring outside!!! I also heard there's thunder and lightening!!!"

"Alya I'm not far from my house I'm perfectly fine!!!" She sighed and ran to her moms car saying bye to me

After I watched her drive off I started heading to my house and once I got there I quickly ran up stairs to change my clothes

First I gave papa and mama a kiss on the cheek then I ran upstairs to change

I got my top on and I noticed that my bathroom door was open and I went to close it and then I saw him chat!!!

Chat was in the corner with his tail wrapped around him and his paws covering his eyes

"Chat! What's wrong!!" I see him look up at me then loosen up a little till I heard thunder and he yowled and hiding his face again

I slowly walked up to him and felt bad since he was scared of thunderstorms

"It's okay chat...it's okay..." i comforted him till the rain stopped ..I think I fell asleep tho because he's really comfy and soft but when i woke up i was in my bed and there was chat laying on the floor

I silently got up and stepped over to him and shook him and sighed

"Chat...pst...chat wake up.."

He groaned and soft pawed at me

Whimpering

"...n-noo...I wanna s-sleep in.."

I laughed and blew air into his ear and

He quickly woke up gripping his ear and hissed

"M-Mari!!! What was that for?!!"

I started to laugh and he glared at me then started to laugh also

"Haha!!! Ha...ha.." I stopped laughing look at his eyes the colour look just like Adriens

And I sigh

"Hey chat?" He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes

"Yes princess?" Chat asked and I just smiled

"Your eyes remind me of him..." I close my eyes so I can hold in the tears as I think of him

"Who do my eyes remind you of?" I open my eyes and I look at him and it looks like he was thinking and I point at a poster and he looked over to see it

He looked terrified and he looked at me with his eyes as big as plates

"P-princess?! I-I u-um ...uh I'm sorry for reminding you of him!" My eyes shot open since I closed them and I stared at him

"N-no!!! Chat!!! It's okay!!! I'm okay!!! I-I...u-uh...It's nice to see a resemblance..I MEAN...!! It's nice because we are friends and him and I were friends too!!"

I stuttered slightly embarrassed as telling him that

"O-oh..well thank you! But can you tell me about the day he disappeared or well before it?" He Stared at me and my eyes lowered

"I-I mean!! You don't have to it you don't want to!"

I smiled gently at him

"It's okay chat! I can tell you"

-Flash Back-

I walk into class 15 minutes early and I go to my seat and set my stuff down also taking out my sketch book ready to design more clothes

Today was the day!! I'm going to tell Adrien that I love him more then a friend!!

I thought as I sketched out a jacket

"Mmh~..." I moaned into my hands thinking of when I confess my feelings for him and that's when I heard some one come in, so I looked up to see who it was

A-Adrian!!!

"Oh Hi Marinette! How are you?"

He said and my face turned a little pink as I stuttered

"I-I'm u-uh h-hi um nice n-nigh- I-i mean m-morning,..I mean g-good a-drian I-I mean!!-"

I cleared my throat and I covered my face saying shyly

"I-I'm good...it's a good m-morning h-huh Adrian..." I groaned thinking how stupid I must of sounded ..I hope Alya gets here soon...

"I guess it's just us right now huh and yes it is a good morning!" Adrien said smiling at me ... aaaah~ He was amazing

"Hey is it okay if I sit with you till Alya comes?" He asked and I almost fainted but I didn't

"U-uh y-yeah...y-ou c-can s-sit down if y-you want"

I scooted over a little so he could sit down and he did smiling at me which made my heart jump

He took his seat and I made my eyes focus on my designs

It helped me feel comfortable around him and that's when he asked

"What are you working on?" i raised my eyes to look at his ...so beautiful it reminds me of emeralds. I shook my head blushing and he went wide eyed with panic saying "o-oh im sorry i was just curious im sorry it was very nosy of me to ask" he said frantic and i quickly answered him to ease his panic "d-designs f-for clothes..do you w-want to see?" he stopped freaking out and looked at me stunned that i aloud him to see her designs. he then scooted over to see the design i was working on.

"these are amazing!! you are very talented marinette!!" he said excited

I blushed and thanked him after a couple minutes I stopped stuttering. We talked about random topics while other students came into class.

"So well how's modelling if it's..not personal to ask" I looked at Adrian and he did the same, our eyes locked together

And my heart started to pump.

I broke eye contact and turned away with a flushed face

"Marinette are you okay?!" I held my heart trying to calm down

"I-I'm okay! Really I am!! And hey...how's modelling?" I turned back to face him and I smiled.

"It's doing good I mean I just need to pose and look pretty for the camera" he laughed and I giggled with him

"So marinette did you make any clothes? Or are you working on one"

I nodded my head and opened my sketch book to show him the one I'm working on

"This is the one I'm working on it's for a boy so I was hoping to give it to you or Nino"

I turned my sketch book to show him

The sketch looked like bubbles stuck together

"I think you should give it to nino it's fits him very well he likes bubbles" I look over to Adrian and smile

"Yeah! It does seem like it's just for him!!! Thanks Adrian!!"

I smile again and showing him other sketches and explaining how I designed them

I noticed him yawn and I stopped talking and looked at me

"Ah...sorry I guess I was talking way to much...am I boring you?" I asked a little embarrassed and sad

"What? No I love listening to you!!! These designs are amazing your sketch's are amazing!! Maybe I can show my father some?" My eyes light up and without thinking I reached over to him and gave him a hug.

"Your the best!"

"R-really! Than-" "Hey Bro!!!"

I quickly let go of him and a blush covered my face

"Ah sorry marinette Nino is calling me"

I look at him and waved

"It's alright he is your best friend after a-all"

He stands up and goes over to nino and I wait silently for Alya to enter the class room. That's when the teacher came in tell the class to settle down.

I looked up from my drawing book and sighed. I waited for school to end since it was a nightmare without Alya around.

-After school-

It started to rain...great...just what I needed

I was ready to go home when nino and Adrian came over.

"Hey marinette sorry I forgot to tell you that Alya got sick I'm sorry"

I looked at him and smiled saying a thank you. I made my way down stairs hoping to home without being completely soaked.

I finally made it inside and I greeted papa and mama with a hug and a kiss I then went up stairs to do my homework and change into something comfortable, when I realised that I forgot to tell Adrian my feelings!!!! I totally forgot!!! We were having so much talking that I totally forgot!!! I sighed putting on my t-shirt

And letting my hair down.

I finished my homework and went to bed.

-next morning-

I woke up early this morning and got ready for school when I realised it was a Sunday morning. "Ugh...no more school...for now at least" I hummed as I changed back to my pjs. I turned on the Tv and turned it to the news.

['Amber Alert!! Amber Alert!! There has been a child disappearance in the city!! Last night Adrian Agreste went missing and had no trace of a kidnaping!! The police are on patrol and are searching for him at this minute!!!']

Tears formed in my eyes as I listened to the news reporter explain what happened.

"...a-drian...gone..." and that's when I broke down into a sobbing mess.

My eyes were blurry and my throat hurt as I cried loudly into my hands

"W-why...w-why!!!"

I shortly calmed down and called Alya

"Hey girl!!!!! How are you!!" I whimpered

"Alya...Adrien has gone missing...it said it on the news.." I could hear a gasp on the other end of my phone.

"OMG!!! Mari!! Are you okay!!! Do you want me to come over??!!! I don't care if I'm sick!!" I got dressed and went down stairs to the bakery

"Alya...call nino...we are going search for him!" Alya agreed and we both hung up to search for him...

-End of FlashBack-

Chat noir look astonished at how I described everything.

"Omg!! Princess that must of felt terrible!!!"

I wipe my eyes as they were getting ready to start crying

"It still does...I mean...we were getting along so well...guess my luck isnt as good as I thought huh" I looked up at the giant cat smiling as his large fluffy tail danced behind him.

"Hey chat...wanna watch a movie?" I changed the topic and smiled

"Sure! Any thing for you!" I laughed and asked him what movie, he picked out the movie and we started watching it. Slowly I fell asleep on his shoulder and he fell asleep on mine.

Words- 1804 (wowsers!!! That's way more then Usual)

Cramps- not enough

Writers block- it was a flipping nightmare but I pulled threw!!!


	5. Ch5: The Search

Third Person:

Today was Valentine's Day for Marinettes school and everyone at the school was getting ready for the Valentine's dance where all the couples of the school dance and confess their love to each other.

Marinette on the other hand, had plans for a certain black cat. Marinette has finished his doll a while ago and had hid it so he wouldn't find it. She had made herself a doll of him so she wouldn't be lonely when he was gone.

Marinette had scurried from school so she could get to her room before chat did. Thankfully she did, so she got everything ready in her room to start a small Valentine's party just for the both of them.

Chat noir on the other hand, was freaking out how he didn't get her something for Valentine's Day. Chats tail was fluffed and he was pulling at his fur on his head stressing of what will happen. Then an idea popped into his head, he will search for Adrian Agreste with Marinette and find some clues of where he went. He then quickly climbs out of a window of an abandoned house and jumped from roof to roof till he made it to marinates balcony.

He finally landed on Marinettes balcony and tapped on her glass knowing she is home thanks to his high senses. Chat heard humming from her room so he thought she was waiting for someone. He smirks and his tail wags behind him as he thinks of who she's waiting for. He taps on her balcony window again and the humming stops and footsteps come over to the window. Chat waits patiently for it to open and when it does it was a unfamiliar face.

Chat then realised it was Marinettes Mother. Oh...no Chats eyes widen as her eyes did the same. I'm so screwed Chat thought as Marinettes mom screamed and ran backwards toward the trap door. Finally Chat saw Marinette run out of her bathroom running to her moms aid asking what was wrong and that's when she noticed chat outside her balcony window.

"M-Mari!!! Oh thank god your here!!! There's a monster outside your balcony window!!! Call the police!!!" Marinettes mother wailed to her daughter. Chats ears lowered at her words and Marinette just smiled at him reassuring him that he was not a monster. "Mom calm down!!! He is not a monster!!!" Marinette ran to her trap door and locked it before her mother got to it and called for chat to come in and he did slowly not trying to scare her mom again. "Mari is your mother alright?" Chat asked in concern looking at the hyperventilating woman. Marinette then explains to her mother how she met him and how he's not a monster and so on. Her mother then calms down and apologises to chat noir and he accepts it.

After her mother leaves after the awkward silence she then scurried out of Marinettes room and to forget the whole incident. Marinette then grabs chats paw and drags him to the side of her bed getting her gift ready for him and chat sat patiently.

"Okay close your eyes chat!" Chat obeys and closes his eyes and then feels something soft on top of his head.

"Okay chat!! You can open your eyes up!" Says Marinette threw giggles.

Chat opens his eyes and reaches for the thing on his head and grabs it gently.

Bringing it down to his view and gasped and looked at Marinette and held the doll to his chest. "It looks just like you!!! Just smaller" he hugged it and stood up and hugged Marinette tight. Marinette blushes and hugged back. "I'm sorry but I didn't get you anything!!" Marinette then smiled and said "it's okay I have something that's very special to me!" Chat let go of her and tilted his head in confusion. Marinette then pulled out a small doll that looked like him and she shyly looked at him. "Me?!" Wailed Chat and if he could blush he would be burning red out of embarrassment not knowing he was special to her. "Yes!! Silly kitty!!"

Marinette quickly grabbed chat and made him sit down on her bed as she grabbed her computer. She smiled and sat down next to chat and turned the computer on.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Chat looked up at Marinette and mumbled something under his breathe.

"What was that? Chat i didn't hear you"

"Oops sorry! Yeah I want to watch a movie" Chat repeated. Marinette eyes him suspiciously then turned on the movie of his choice and silently watched it. They both huddled together as the room was getting kinda cold. After an hour and a few minutes the movie was over and both chat and Marinette were asleep on the bed.

—Morning—

Today was a Saturday so tomorrow was a Sunday. Marinette groaned as the sunlight hit her face and eyes. Marinette then adjusted her eyes to the light and got up to get ready, forgetting chat was asleep on her bed. Marinette stripped out of her clothes and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. Marinette turned on the water and got in when the water was warm. While that happened chat snoozed on her bed not noticing the sound of water in the room. After a few minutes Marinette walked into her room with a towel on and grabbed her comfy clothes to put on. She let the towel fall off her body and she plopped herself on the bed roughly. Chat woke up when he felt something hit the bed and make it puff up on his side. Marinette grabbed her clothes and was ready to put them on when she heard a gasp and a hurried shuffling. She turn to see chat covering his eyes and he was on the floor hiding his face.

She blushed and covered herself with her towel embarrassed by her forgetfulness. "Im so sorry chat!! i totally forgot that you were sleeping!!" she said. Chats ears folded back as he hesitates to look up at her and when he did he sighed in relief.

"Haha it's okay! It's fine and I'm sorry for looking!" Marinette blushed again feeling her heart jump. Marinette smiled and wrapped the towel around her body and headed for the bathroom to finish changing. Chat then realised he forgot to tell her about his plans to search for Adrian agreste.

Words- 1083 (sorry I wanted to get this done fast)

Cramps- 0

Writers block- 99%


	6. Ch6: Alya I Need Help!

Chat Noir POV:

This morning when I woke up, I felt weird. I mean I felt like I had leather on and I was very cold. I jolted up and looked around the abandoned room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed while I got up and stretched, I'll ask Marinette if anything seems a little different.

I wondered around the abandoned house and hopped out a window that led to an alleyway. "Huh maybe it's just me..." I thought. I flicked my tail but it seemed to have disappeared, so I looked behind my only to see a belt dragging behind me. My blood ran cold and I decided to take the risk of showing myself to the public. I ran out of the alleyway and accidentally bump into a girl. "EEEK- oof! Hey!! What was that for!! You almost broke my glasses!" She hissed and I recognised the voice. "...Alya?" She stopped rambling and I saw her look at me up and down. "Uh cat dude? How'd you know my name?!"

My felt my ears flick on top of my head and I smiled "Alya!! Alya!! It's me Chat Noir!! Something happened!!" I flailed my paws 'if I had any' and watched as she got up and grabbed my wrist. She silently pulled me down the sidewalk and I stumbled behind.

"Chat Noir you have a lot of explaining to do!" She mumbles and I sigh out of habit, finally she stopped dragging me and i looked to see her at a house. "Well Chat! Welcome to my home..be careful my sisters are awake...haha" I shook my head silently, Alya opened the door and walked in with me following behind. I silently tip toed into Alyas house and she led me to her room.

"Okay Chat...you got some explaining to do" she hissed as she plopped in her chair. I started to sweat, not knowing what to do I decided to just tell her. "Hehe..it's been a while since we seen each other..hah.." she huffed and motioned her hand to go on "Well...uuh..how should I say this..." I bite my lip and Twitch. "C'mon!! Tell why your human!!" My eyes widened "I-I'm what?" I gasped, "I said your human...why!" I stood up and asked her where a mirror was and pointed to the restroom. I dashed Down the hall and skirted into the restroom, I looked face to face with a golden haired boy with a Black mask, Cat ears, A bell around his neck, and He was wearing a Black leather suit. That boy was me!! I smiled widely and exclaimed,

"Okay! Alya! You can not tell Marinette any of this!!" I walked back into her room shaking in excitement. "Okay finally!! But why?" My grin grew "because I want to tell her! Geez I can have a little excitement" she laughed and I shushed her "well I was never a furry beast when I was born..I was a real human being!" I exclaimed and flailed my hands "so..like what you see? *wink*" she groaned and I bursted out laughing "keep going, blondie!!!"

"Okay, Okay... Sorry but really I am human I was never a real monster! And so you know...i know what happened to Adrian agreste..." I watched as alyas eyes widened and i started to sweat "OMG ADRIAN!!! TELL ME PLEASE WHERE HE IS!!! I have to tell Marinette that!!! She has cried almost every night after she heard of his disappearance!!! We even made a search squad!! Please you have to tell me!!" My eyes widened as that information spilled from her mouth, I even saw tears in her eyes. "I told you...I am going to tell Marinette this and me only...sorry..and well you want to know where he is?" She shook her head violently "Well guess what...your looking at him" She eyes flared up "Are you joking with me Chat!" I froze she didn't believe me? "Okay..well how's Nino...is he doing okay?" I asked shyly and her eyes did widen "so you weren't joking..Adrian...it's really you" I watched her stand up and in a blur I felt arms around me "haha you really are clingy just like Nino said" she punched my shoulder and I yelped "shut. Up." And I realised one thing "alya you can't tell nino!! I beg of you! It would break his heart he knew I was turned into a cat creature!" She let go and nodded. "Okay I won't tell hi-RING-m...RING" Alya grabbed her phone from her pocket,saw it was Marinette and answered it, I gave a pleading look as she spoke into it.

"Oh hey girl!! Oh...um..I haven't seen Chat Noir around? Why? Oh! Hehe okay Mari..he might be on his way? Okay bye girl!!" Alya hung up and and smiled at me "what?" The brunette snickered "Marinette is worried about yoouuu! You usually stop by her house at this time she said! Come on go to Marinette!!" I nodded and I ran out her balcony and jumped,forgetting I was human.I jumped from roof to roof all giddy that I was my normal self. At the last minute I caught myself, after I missed a ledge and my chest heaved in panic. I growled and kept jumping from roof to roof. I looked around amazed at how much bigger everything look, when I noticed a girl with blue pigtails walking down the side walk.

I realised it was Marinette, I decided that I would follow her and maybe scare her for fun. I hopped across the rooftops and kept my eye on her. I then swiftly jump down into a unknown alley, which Marinette was going to pass. When she did I used my clawed hand and snatched her wrist, she yelled out and I covered her mouth. She started to kick and struggle against my grip. I got in close to her ear and whispered "well lookie here...I just caught my princess" her eyes widened in fear and that's when I let go, I then quickly pinned her to the brick wall and trapped her. I started to laugh "Pfft!! Mari you should have seen your face! It looks like you saw a ghost! I'm not going to hurt you ever!! Pfft Hahahahaha!!!" I looked up see see her still shaking in fear, I looked her in the eyes...quickly turning my head to avoid her shaken gaze. "Aah...I'm so sorry Mari I took it too far...um..this is awkward...but it's me Chat Noir...still I'm very sorry for taking the joke too far..." i moved my arm and grabbed the so called tail I had behind me. "Um what? Your not Chat Noir your human!" Marinette hissed at me, I looked at her shocked "I am Chat Noir!!" I confessed back and she froze "Wait...Wait, Wait, Wait! How do you know about him...Have you seen him!! Oh Crap!" She snapped at me and I felt my heart jump. Marinette then grabbed my arm. I didn't let her pull me, "Hey! I'm taking you somewhere!" She says gently... "well I could just take you there by roof myself? Eh?" She looked at me like I was crazy, and I smiled and then scooped her up with one arm and used my clawed glove to clime swiftly up the wall. Marinette squealed and held on tight to my torso. I climbed on top of the roof and and carefully jumped to her house.

Chapter 6 end!


End file.
